Hidden Thoughts
by Darkwhitewolf
Summary: Go into the minds of the character's from the Red Queen series as you read different POV's from the individuals. Consisting mostly of Maven's POV, understand his twisted view of himself and others, as I rewrite certain scenarios of his that I believe could have gone a different direction. Join me in this re-enactment of characters and their 'Hidden Thoughts'. (Based on King's Cage)
1. Chapter 1: My Love

Maven POV

There she sits on the bed I've neatly made, with covers and pillows made of silk. Her hair is gleaming in shine, and her nails are perfectly sculpted. A prisoner I think not. But, still there are metal bars surrounding the room. I will not allow her to leave. It is the only way. How else will she stay with me?

I watch her read the books I knew she would find favorable, in the comfort of a guarded room. The cameras shift from one angle to another, scanning different areas of the palace. She looks tired, stressed. No amount of cleaning will makeup the gloom on her face. A part of me is saddened, but also secured. She won't eat the food I've so sparingly given her, and her heart is slowly breaking—as if it is not already broken. But, yet, I feel relieved—happy, even, that she is within my grasp. _Emotions are a curse._

Oh, how close I was to earning her affection when we kissed on the boat, crossing her hometown. If only I hadn't betrayed her.

 _Stop it, Maven. This is no way to think._

I miss her even though she is a hall away. I shall visit her.

Two Sentential guards stand close to the cell door, eyes searching for anyone who passes by. I don't have to say anything for them to know to let me pass.

The air is chilly. _She must be freezing._ I scold myself that I didn't make the temperature more comfortable.

Her little body turns to me. Her eyes are red and hollow. The sight of her in person is sickening.

I slowly stride to her, careful to hide my excitement. She spits on the floor when I reach her.

"That is no way to treat your King." I say smoothly.

She scoffs.

I clear my throat to remind myself to soften the tone of my voice. "I do hope you are enjoying the pleasantries of your room."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh—yes, it sure is lovely to be imprisioned in such a luxurious place."

Water stirs in her eyes, but they refuse to fall. I reach my hand to touch her cheek, but she slaps it away.

"Do not touch me." Her voice is demanding, fearful even.

Before I leave, I must know the answer to a question I so desperately need to hear.

"Did you ever love me?" I try not to sound desperate, but it doesn't work.

For a moment, there is nothing but an eerie silence.

"No."

The answer is bitter heartbreak. But, I know better than to believe someone who once thought I was a perfect—unselfish man. But the truth is that I am anything but. I crave power, and won't stop at anything until it is mine. And I am selfish for keeping her locked away in a cage. But I do not regret it. She is mine forever, even if her heart belongs to someone else. Even if she sees me as a monster.

"I shall be leaving, my love." I dare say.

Her eyes peirce through mine, as if she were trying to send lightning strikes through my brain.

"I am not _your_ love, I am not Mareena Titanos, and I am not the lightning girl. I am Mare Barrow."

I smile wickidly at her confidence. I could sentence her to death, enforce more silent stone, torture her on end, but she knows I won't. How brave she has become. _Too brave_.

I leave the room, silently, leaving Mare behind in the forsaken room, with nothing but silent stone to keep her company. She _will_ learn that I am the one in control. Mare will be held accountable for her mistakes and the trouble she's caused. Bare to her blood.

My feelings do not matter. Not when it comes to my kingdom.

But Mare is an acception. A dangerous one.

She is my love.

 _Mine._


	2. Chapter 2: Red Queen

Maven POV

Every now and then, I hear my Mother's voice. It only appears when I stray from the plans we've made before she died. Mare is one of those times. Every time I think about Mare, my Mother scolds me for wanting someone so...unworthy. _Red,_ she would say. _Forget about that despicable Red._ But I can't. No matter how hard I try.

 _Forgive me, Mother._

Now as I pace the halls of the palace, originally wanting to be left alone, I want nothing more than to be accompanied by someone. _Anyone_. Someone I can command, have my attention carried onto their issues.

 _Someone I can toy around with._

My betrothed. Evangeline Samos. A short-tempered magnetron that could use a leash and some mouth tape.

 _Perfect prey._

I walk down the hallway in search of my future wife. The thought sickens me, but it is my duty. My plan. _Our_ plan, my Mother reminds me.

When I reach the door to her bedroom, I do not bother to knock."Evangeline." I call out, not caring how loud my voice is.

Moments later, I hear a groan from inside the room. Then, the door opens, but only slightly. Enough for me to see just her face.

"Yes, my King?" Nothing but sarcasm emerges from the tone of her voice. The expression on her face is of pure annoyance.

"Busy?" I ask, mockingly.

Her eyes shift to the marble flooring below her feet then back to my eyes.

"What do you want, Maven?"

I run my hand through my hair, then adjust the tie on my suit.

"Can a man not have a conversation with his fiancé?" I force through gritted teeth.

She smirks and squints her eyes in such a way that makes her look like a cat.

"Not when they hate each other."

I laugh, bitterly, knowing it is the truth.

"Shouldn't you be with that _Red_?"

Heat emerges from my body, rageful of Evangeline's comment. But, I will not allow myself to show my weakness.

"I interrogated her this morning. No information of interest to me was told." _Lie._

"Then why is she still alive?" She pests.

"Patience, my dear. She is still of importance to the Scarlet Guard, or to my brother I should say."

She shutters out of disgust when I call her by such an endearing name. I, myself feel bial rising in my throat.

"I want to see her." Evangeline demands.

"For what reason?"

Evangeline's lips curve into a cultivating grin.

"I'd like to interrogate her myself."

Evangeline Samos will stop at nothing until victory is hers. Even if it means killing anyone and everyone in her path. Including Mare. It would be stupid to let Evangeline see a glimpse of Mare, let alone speak to her in a secluded room. But, if I do not allow her to, then Evangeline and the rest of her Samos blood will see me as weak. A Silver King barley on the edge of nineteen, who can't even control his own feelings, let alone an entire kingdom.

"If that is what you wish."

She nods, eager to see the infamous _Red_ Queen.

"But, you must not harm her. She needs to be in one piece for the press." I add.

"Of course, your Majesty." She says sarcastically, once again.

I can only hope Evangeline will oblige to her words.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Steel

Maven POV

Evangeline requested that she speaks with Mare as soon as possible. I suppose once someone attempts to kill your brother, you'd want to terrorize them in short time.

Or maybe not.

Perhaps, you'd never wish upon seeing your sibling's strived murderer, in fear of them. But, Evangeline is a particularly special case. She is _not_ afraid of Mare Barrow. Never has been, never will be. Mare is simply an obstacle. _A Red. A traitor._ Not someone to be frightened of. At least that's what my Mother tells me.

 _Reason Mare, and then forget. She is not worth pondering over. And certainly not of value to been seen as dangerous._

I try to remind myself of those words every time I feel a slight twinge of dread when my intelligence informs me of the Scarlet Guard's newest attacks. How can numpty, irrelevant Reds be such a remarkable nuisance? Probably because us Silvers didn't exterminate them when we had the chance. We've let them run wild like blind sheep. Silvers positively are mindless and yet full of arrogance.

As I straighten my suit, attempting to look presentable, I study myself in the mirror. I hate looking at my reflection. It reminds me of how anguished I am. How much sanity I've truly lost. It's displayed all over my face, for everyone to see. My eyes are bloodshot with dark, disturbing circles outlining just below my bottom lashes to illustrate my lack of sleep. My cheekbones are more potent than ever before, giving a sickening hollow appearance, to represent my un-eating habits. I look...lifeless, to say the least. Never ending days of tormenting whispers from my dead Mother, and constant stress of ruling a country has definitely taken its toll on me. But, I am not the only one who has fallen to madness. Mare wears it plainly, openly. It pains me to see her so broken, like a once free bird that no longer has the ability to fly. Wings that have been plucked viciously for whoever pleases. I accept that I am the one who has done this to her. I am a monster. A malicious beast more than an obscene human. But, I make no apologies. They should have locked me up when they had the chance. Now, they will burn in their mistakes. Death by my own flame.

When I am contempt with my appearance, I haste out of my chamber, eager to watch the conversation between Mare and Evangeline in my own private observatory. Certainly, Evangeline must know that she will not actually be alone with Mare, that eyes are always surveying, even mine. But, I don't think she cares, either. She's used to the constant spying.

The floors of the palace are made of black swirled marble with tiny glints of silver specs incrusted. The hall echoes as I walk, empty and uninviting. Pictures of the Calore colors as well as myself, hold tight in frames of iron among the walls. I did rid of the previous King's images when I was declared as the new King of Norta, Flame of the North. No point in seeing a vivid reminder of the father who never loved me as much as he did Cal. The father who only ever saw me as a shadow, second-best to my brother's flame. What a wretched man he was. Unable to see my worth, and how much of a threat I truly am.

But, I know he does now.

He saw it with his own eyes when I forced Cal to stab a sword through his heart.

When I enter the observatory, techies from the slum sector to which I personally ordered, stand vigilant and wide-eyed as I open the door. As Reds servants, they are not kept informed of what work they will be expected to complete or to whom for, so I imagine the sight of the Nortan King in their presence without warning, is quite shocking.

"Show me, Mare Barrow," I command to no one in particular.

They obey, without thought. The first one to act is a somewhat of a small man, with short brown hair. He runs through camera sectors, stationed at each corner and room of the palace with quick fingers. When he finds the right one, he clicks his tongue in approval.

"Your Majesty." He gestures his hand towards me, indicating for me to come over.

I smile fakely and stride to the cameras, anxious to see Mare.

"Now leave." I bark.

At first, the servants don't move, fueling my annoyance even more. "I said leave!"

The Red rats run faster than actual rats would, swarming from water. The action amuses me. When everyone has left, I make myself comfortable and sit in my chair. Then, I look up at the camera that fixates on Mare's cell. There, she sits quietly, boredom and fatigue make up her face today. She doesn't know that Evangeline is coming. This will surely be an interesting sight to see, indeed.

I wait for a few minutes, scanning the cameras from all different angles, but mostly watching Mare. That is until I see a slight shift in Mare's posture, and a snarl forms on her face. _The visitor has arrived._ Quickly, I look to the camera that shows the entrance to Mare's cell, and sure enough, Evangeline stands at the door. I can tell she is speaking from the movement of her lips, so I turn the speakers up to a respectable volume.

"Well, what do we have here?" Evangeline mocks.

Mare stands up swiftly, with her hands tightly folded into fists at her sides.

"I have to say, I never thought I would see you this low. Captured by the one enemy you truly hate."

Mare shares a petty smile, even showing some teeth. "Awe that's not true Evangeline. I hate you."

Evangeline laughs, strikingly, then moves closer to where Mare stands in her cell. "So tell me, little lightning girl, how does it feel to be imprisoned by a King?"

"Maven is no King."

"Good. You and I both agree on something." Evangeline smirks.

Sparks of flame ignite from my bracelet, threatening to be let loose.

"What are you doing here, Evangeline?"

"I just wanted to thank you for sparing my brother's life."

I'm surprised Evangeline even took the risk of bringing up Ptolemus at all, let alone set a reminder that Mare let her brother's killer slip away.

Mare scoffs, angrily. "I shouldn't have."

"We made a deal, Barrow." Evangeline hisses.

"And look where it's led me."

"If you put one finger on him, I swear-"

"You swear what, Evangeline? It's not like I have the chance to do _anything_ anytime soon."

Mare's eyes travel to the window I had installed. The meaning is clear enough.

"We'll see about that," Evangeline says almost too quick.

"What do you mean?"

For a brief moment, hope dances throughout Mare's dark, brown eyes.

Evangeline doesn't respond, but instead, puts her index finger on her lips, playfully while smirking.

"If you know something, tell me." Mare pleads.

Evangeline points the camera hanging above Mare's cell. Right at me.

"Not here," is all Evangeline manages to spit out.

 _What are you hiding?_

Mare follows Evangeline's stare, and nods, approvingly.

Before Evangeline leaves, she moves closer to the cell, inches away from Mare's face.

"Oh-and, just because I've negotiated with you, doesn't mean I still won't kill you."

Mare laughs, almost jokingly. "I'm already dead."

She looks straight up at the camera, glaring at me as if she were trying to electrocute me. _She knows I'm watching._

I grin, knowing the effect I have on her. The leash remains tight, even if she isn't wearing it.

"Goodbye, Mare."

Then, Evangeline exits, out of sight from the camera.

Anger and curiosity run throughout my mind. Evangeline has no right to be speaking of me so disrespectfully. And what is she planning? To save Mare? No, not possible. No child of Volo Samos will think of doing such a thing. Not unless she gets something in return.

The Samos house may be an alliance I need in order to rule successfully, but that doesn't mean Evangeline is free to do whatever she pleases. I am still the King. She must obey and respect me. To which none she is doing.

That will change very shortly. No matter what I have to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Twisted King

Maven POV

Wind moves through my hair, causing the once styled frame to seem nothing short of a jumbled mess. Snowflakes fall from the sky, landing on my coat in the graceful measure. I bite my lip to distract myself from the biting cold, eyes searching the palace doors, waiting for my future wife. I can't say I enjoy this kind of weather, but I prefer to talk to Evangeline out in the freezing temperatures to keep myself focused. That, and I know she doesn't favor this weather either, so it might make her more sensible to tell the truth before I have to force it out. It may not be ideal, but unlike Evangeline, I can generate warmth any time I please. But, I won't allow myself to. I need to be focused, sharp-minded, and most of all- calculated. I cannot be those things if I am comfortable. The flame that burns deep inside me, will always be with me, ready to be used as a weapon if called upon. But for now, it waits.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence and wind chills coursing through me, the front palace doors open. I look at my watch that circles my wrist and check exactly how much time has past. _Ten_ _minutes._ I roll my eyes annoyed and angered. Presently, Evangeline stands wearing a white fur coat with a silver, shiny mesh top under it, tightly fit at her waist, as well as black leather pants, and white fur boots to complete the look. And of course, she also wears weapons of steel pinned on parts of her outfit, noticeably. Her family's signature look. When she is close enough to arm's length, I stand and gaze at Evangeline, sternly. _Took you long enough._

"Someone's in a bad mood today." She says in a child-like tone.

I smirk, not because I found what she said to be likable, but to keep myself from scowling.

"Well, when you wait for someone who is clearly _very_ late, I suppose anyone would be somewhat bothered, don't you think?" I hiss.

"Beauty takes time."

"There's no need for you to impress me, Evangeline." I mock knowing that's definitely not what she meant.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes so far I think they might bulge out.

"Please, sit," I say, politely as I can.

She obeys and sits as far away from me as possible on the marble bench.

"How did your little chat with the prisoner go?"

A smirk lights up on Evangeline's face, insinuating something further than words. She flips her silky, platinum blonde hair behind her shoulders before speaking again.

"Shouldn't you know?" She says teasingly.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Don't play coy, Maven. I know you were watching."

I tighten my hands together into a fist like position, incensed by her casual attitude towards me.

"And how might you possibly know that?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you'd miss the opportunity to see your beloved lightning girl?"

Flame of blue ignites in my eyes, a fury of the deepest kind. Fear travels across Evangeline's face, as she realizes she's entered a territory that no one is allowed to cross. I smile viciously, then stand up, towering over her. When I am close enough, I grab her jaw tightly into my hand, while staring deathly into her eyes.

"I expect nothing of you," I whisper. "Don't you forget your place here, Evangeline. You might upset Volo."

At the mention of her half-witted father, a glimpse of anger emerges from deep in her eyes. A place that is kept hidden and far away. But still, she stays in her place, unmoving. She knows that what I say of her father is true. If she upsets me, she will pay for it through the wrath of her father. In more ways than one. In one swift move, I push her jaw away from me and step back a few feet.

"I am Maven Calore. The King of Norta", I pause. "And who are you? Simply, a valuable trade offer, only here for alliance. So help me, Evangeline, I would slit your throat if it wasn't for your advantageous country."

Evangeline's hands form into fists at her sides, ready to punch me in the face, no doubt. But she won't lay a hand on me. Her desire to please her father is much too strong to risk as to perform a petty act like that.

"Have a good evening." My voice sounds cold and heartless. And, I don't mind it.

Mother's whispers scatter throughout my brain as they always do after I've endured a particularly unpleasant situation. One that Mother would have loved to join in. _Good job, my boy. Merciless. Cruel. Taunting,_ her voice screams. _But not good enough. You must be stronger. You mustn't let rage cloud your judgment. But, in order to do that, you must forget about that Red. She is making you weak. Don't you see?_

 _I can't Mother,_ I plead. _I am so sorry._

After a few minutes, Evangeline stands, her hair blowing in the wind. She stares at me with such an intensity of emotions. I sense anger, anxiety, but most of all fear. I am unpredictable, merciless, and hungry for power. A broken boy who will do _anything_ and _everything_ it takes to get what he wants. Evangeline knows this, just as everyone else. But, under that exterior lies a dark and twisted King. A part of me that even I become frightened of sometimes. For the most part, I try to hide it. But, in times of weakness, it shows, and it disturbs people, immensely. Today, Evangeline saw a glimpse of that. The vengeful look in my eyes, the killer, and torturer peaking through. An obsession that even I choose not to admit to, seeping deep into my mind. Mare has seen this side of me plenty of times. Enough to make her hate me, and want to kill me.

A Few Days Later

Now, I ready a bath, in desperate need of privacy and relaxation, with a bathroom filled with nothing but a small, circular mirror and a large enough tub. Though I do have much more intricate bathrooms in the palace, this is the simplest one. Besides the help, of course. I prefer small-scale rooms that allow yourself to enter a state of mind, instead of focusing on the luxury. I see enough of that in the palace as it is. As the water rises to an appropriate height, I slip off my dark blue silk robe and step inside. The water is extremely hot, causing me to wince and toes to curl. Steam rises, making the air misty and hard to breathe. But this is what I need. Pain to overrule my stress, thoughts, and Mother's whispers. After a while, my body will adjust to the heat and I can enjoy whatever alone time I've managed to salvage. Slowly, I sit inside the tub. It burns for a moment but goes away as quickly as it came. Then, I sprawl myself in the tub completely, feeling the same familiarity. I tilt my head back, resting it on the rim of the tub. For a few minutes, my mind is calm. No thoughts, no whispers, nothing. Some might fear no longer have the ability to think or feel, but I so badly wish it. I no longer want to hear Mother's whispers scream. No more worried thoughts of war and my kingdom's reign. And finally, my love for a Red with an unnatural ability, and a ghost boy fallen from battle, would cease to exist.

Then the whispers come back, and negative, outrageous thoughts consume my mind, to the point that I don't even know where I am anymore. Never-ending torment must be my destiny. Suddenly, I hear myself whisper Mare's name, as tears fall down my face, surprising even myself. I need her to remind me that I am alive. That I am still here, no matter how empty I feel.

My love for her will never fade. That I am sure of.


End file.
